


Just a Little Truth Potion

by Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Fluff, Hickeys, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Truth Serum, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg/pseuds/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg
Summary: Anna gives Tony a Truth Potion to find out, once and for all, which vampire he prefers. Her . . . or Rudolph.
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 33
Kudos: 148





	1. Tony's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Idea credit for this story goes to @classynerdchick on tumblr. Thank you! I hope you don't mind that I made Anna the cause of the truth potion.
> 
> (You can find me on tumblr at rudolph-sackville-bagg.tumblr.com)

Tony sat on a stone sarcophagus and wiggled his feet, waiting for Rudolph to return with a birthday present for him. Moonlight through tree branches lit speckled shadows on the tombstones, and a light breeze ruffled Tony’s hair. He couldn’t wait to see Rudolph’s face again. After being apart for almost four years, and only just last night returning to Germany for a week-long birthday trip, five minutes without Rudolph felt like an eternity.

“Tony, dearest, I made you something I think you’ll quite like.” Anna Sackville-Bagg appeared out of nowhere, floating in front of Tony like a mermaid in water. She blinked slowly and wiggled her fingers in front of Tony’s eyes. Oh, no, not this again. Not another hypnotism spe—

He went limp. 

“It tastes like strawberries.” Anna placed a pear-shaped, glass jar bubbling with bright pink liquid into Tony’s hand. Her velvety voice swirled in Tony’s skull and spread warm, tingly influence under his skin. “Rudolph tells me they’re your favorite.”

Tony nodded with a dopey smile. “Mhmmm. Strawbebbies. Fav-ooo-rite.”

“Drink up.” 

If Anna said the drink was good, it would be good. She could have handed Tony a stick of sparking dynamite and told him it was a popsicle, and he would have licked it happily.

“Drinky drink.” Tony teetered, and Anna held his upper arms to stop him from toppling over. Her hair looked like cotton candy. Tony giggled, put the glass to his lips, and glugged down the potion right as Rudolph flew into view. 

The potion prickled his tongue and burned down his throat, but it was delicious. Strawberry flavored, yes, but not the fake, chemically sweetened kind. It was like drinking the pure essence of the yummiest, freshest, realest strawberry to ever exist.

“Tony, no!” Rudolph knocked Anna out of the way and snatched the bottle out of Tony’s lips with a pop, but it was too late. He’d already chugged the whole thing. Rudolph rounded on his sister with fire in his eyes.

“What did you do to him?” He growled. Anna raised her hands and batted her eyelashes.

“Just a little truth potion. Promise.”

“I told you.” He stomped the air. “Not Tony. Stars, Anna, can’t you ever listen?”

Tony stared wide-eyed but blind to the world around him. His mind became crisp and clear as a sea of freshly cut diamonds. He could see deeply into his own soul without judgment or barriers. A vast freedom unfurled before him as all his inhibitions vanished in a cool wave. 

Anna’s voice brought Tony blinking back into the present, truth potion in full effect. She drummed her fingertips together.

“Come on, brother, lighten up. We’re going to see, once and for all, which vampire Tony prefers. You . . .” She turned to face Tony, maroon eyes sparkling. “. . . or me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will likely be up tomorrow. I only intend to write two chapters, but you never know. I may get carried away.
> 
> Comments/feedback GREATLY appreciated!


	2. Rudolph's POV

Heavy dread pooled in Rudolph’s stomach. He wasn’t ready to know whether Tony preferred him or his sister. He’d much rather continue living with the fantasy that one day, Tony would tell Rudolph he loved him. Then Rudolph would tell Tony the reason he was aging and the rest of his clan wasn't: it was because he was in love with a mortal. He had no idea why Anna started aging two years ago. She clearly enjoyed toying with Tony, but Rudolph didn’t think she loved him. Certainly not the way _he_ loved Tony. 

Rudolph knew Tony would probably never think of him as more than a friend, but if he never asked Tony how he felt, Rudolph could always hope. Oh, how pathetic he sounded. He covered his face with his hands and raked his fingers through spiky, black hair.

“Tony.” Anna purred. “Tell me.” She traced a finger along Tony’s jawline and he hiccupped. “What do you think of me?”

“I think . . .”

Rudolph braced himself.

“I think you’re one of the bravest people—err--vampires I’ve ever met.” Tony beamed and gestured theatrically. “The way you saved me from that frozen lake when we were kids? And then you helped convince our parents we were okay when I know you wanted to come with us. That was sooo cool of you.”

Okay, that wasn’t so bad. Rudolph exhaled. Maybe Tony’s feelings for Anna were never romantic after all.

Anna crossed her arms and tilted her head.

“Hmm. Anything else?”

Tony grabbed her shoulders and Rudolph squinched his eyes shut, fearing the worst. This was it. Tony was going to kiss her. He just knew it.

“I really respect you, Anna, and I’m so glad we’re friends. But you have got to stop hypnotizing me. It’s not right, plus I feel all gross afterwards.” 

“Hmmph.” Anna turned away from Tony’s grasp and flew beside her brother, pouting. Rudolph’s mouth hung open in a half gasp, half smirk.

“Well, then.” Anna huffed, looking off into the stars. “What do you think of my brother.”

Panic leapt up Rudolph’s throat. He flew in front of Tony, spreading out his arms as if he could block the truth potion’s effects with his body.

“Anna, no. It isn’t right to exploit him in this way. If Tony wants to tell me what he thinks of me—”

“Rudolph.” Tony tugged on Rudolph’s cape, and he turned to face the boy he loved. Tony. Brave, heroic, brilliant, gorgeous Tony Thompson. Rudolph felt nothing but boredom for three hundred years until Tony’s sky-blue eyes melted his cold, dead heart. He loved his mortal’s soft, pink cheeks and adorable, hazelnut freckles. He loved his cute, button nose and mischievous smile. Most of all, he loved Tony’s unquenchable thirst for life and adventure. Tony made him feel alive, and he’d spend eternity with him if he could.

Rudolph floated to the ground. His chest tightened, and he took a shaky breath, preparing for his heart to be shattered.

“I think you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Tony said. 

Anna scoffed and flew off in the direction of the castle. 

“Hot?” Rudolph frowned. “What are you talking about, mortal, I’m a vampire. I’m cold. Comes with the territory.”

“Nooo.” Tony shook his head and chuckled. “Hot as in attractive, good looking, smokin’.” He panned his eyes up and down Rudolph and fanned himself.

Icy blush cooled Rudolph’s cheeks.

“W . . . what?” He sputtered. Tony thought he was good looking? I mean, he _was_ devilishly handsome. Rudolph wasn’t shy to admit it. But Tony thought so?

“I thought you were cute when we were kids, and now? Shit, Rudolph. I have a _huge_ crush on you.”

“Crush?”

Tony laughed and stepped closer to him.

“You still have a lot to learn, vampire.” 

Rudolph’s breath hitched when Tony held onto the lapels of his leather jacket and looked up at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes of his.

“It means I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve dreamed about you every night for the past four years.” Tony gushed. “I used to wake up early every saturday just to wait for the letters you sent me. The mailman knows my name and gives me Christmas cards now. But as the years went on, I tried to distance myself from you. It hurt, but I wrote less and less, because I thought we couldn't be together. I thought I was going to have to grow up without you. But then in your last letter, you told me you were growing and changing and your clan didn't know why, and, well, obviously I had to come see you! Ever since you first took me flying, it’s just you, you, you in my head, all the time. When I wake up, you’re the first thing I think about. Every time I see you, my heart goes nutso.”

Rudolph gaped, barely believing the words coming out of Tony’s mouth. Was he dreaming?

Tony slid his hands up Rudolph’s jacket and behind his neck, interlacing his fingers. His warm breath danced across the vampire’s lips, and Rudolph’s stomach swooped.

“When we touch, it’s like an electric shock.” Tony whispered. His eyes flicked down to Rudolph’s lips momentarily.

“Is that a good thing?” Rudolph squeaked.

“Of course it is, dummy.” Tony smirked and tangled his fingers in Rudolph’s hair. Normally, Rudolph couldn’t feel the cold, second-hand blood in his veins unless he concentrated extra hard, and even then there was sometimes nothing to perceive if he hadn’t fed in a long while. In this moment, however, Rudolph’s heart thudded against his sternum so violently he wondered if Tony could hear it.

“I love your sarcastic one-liners and cocky confidence.” Tony pressed flush against Rudolph and ran his fingers up through his hair. Rudolph was sure his mortal must have felt his heart leap. 

“I love how safe and protected you make me feel. I love how much fun I have when I’m with you, and I never want it to end.” Tony’s eyes flicked down to Rudolph’s lips again, then back to his eyes.

“I love your eyes, and your nose, and god, Rudolph, I _dream_ about your lips. I want you to kiss me more than I’ve ever wanted anything else _ever_.”

Tony leaned in, and Rudolph’s eyelids drooped, but reason got the better of him and he pushed Tony away by the shoulders with a grunt. He couldn’t let Tony kiss him when he was under the influence of Anna’s truth potion. It wouldn’t be right. 

Tony’s lower back collided with a tombstone.

“Ow! Why did—” Tony furrowed his brow and rubbed his temples with the heels of his palms. The truth potion was wearing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be at least one more chapter after this.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far in the comments!


	3. Tony's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice I changed the rating from G to T. That's because this got a little steamier than I expected. Nothing _sexual_ happens, just . . . Well, you've been warned.

Tony’s self-control returned to him like a wall of air smacking him in the face. He covered his mouth with his hands, wide-eyed, and slumped down the tombstone onto the grass. 

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. What had he done? He’d just told Rudolph . . . _everything_. He’d said things he didn’t even know he felt. But it was all true. He did have a huge crush on Rudolph, and he did want Rudolph to kiss him more than he’d ever wanted anything else ever, but he also wanted Rudolph’s friendship. God, he’d probably just ruined it.

Tony wailed and dug his fingertips into his forehead. Rudolph had shoved him off when Tony—Oh nooo. Tony choked at the realization. He had tried to kiss Rudolph, and his crush pushed him away. He’d _definitely_ ruined everything. Tony’s eyes stung. Rudolph probably hated him now.

“I’m . . . I’m so, so sorry, Rudolph. I didn’t mean to say all those things. I mean . . . I mean . . .” Tony’s voice broke and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. “It’s true. I do . . . like you like that. B . . . but I’m totally cool with just being friends!”

Tony peaked through his fingers at Rudolph, who had the kindest, most understanding facial expression, and his kindness only made Tony cry harder. Of _course_ Rudolph would turn him down nicely. He was so polite and sweet and . . . and gentlemanly. Tony shut his eyes and more tears streamed into his palms.

Rudolph knelt in front of Tony and gently pulled his hands away from his face. Even now, when Tony couldn’t be more miserable, Rudolph’s touch was electric. Why couldn’t Tony have normal, friendly feelings about his best friend? He turned his face away, eyes shut.

“Tony, my Tony.” Rudolph’s chill, graceful fingers cradled Tony’s jaw, and he wiped the mortal’s tears away with his thumbs. “You have nothing to apologize for. Anna shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Tony slowly opened his eyes. Rudolph stood and offered his hand to Tony. Such a gentleman. Tony would have laughed at being treated like a princess if he didn’t feel like absolute crapola. He took a shaky breath, placed his hand in Rudolph’s, and rose to his feet.

“We can act like this never happened.” A panicked Tony babbled, absolutely failing in his attempt to sound casual. “It’s no big deal. Really. I promise, you’ll forget I ever said anythi—”

“Ssshhhh.” Rudolph placed a cool finger on Tony’s lips.

“It’s okay, Tony. I feel the same way about you.”

Tony froze. Had he just hallucinated? He shook his head.

“Wha--?”

Rudolph chuckled and pulled Tony closer by the pockets of his hoodie.

“And now, I have a very important question to ask you.” 

Tony was still stunned. He wanted to ask, “Oh, yeah? What’s that?” but when he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out. Rudolph cocked an eyebrow, looked down at Tony’s lips, and licked his own lips.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you this question since the day I met you.”

“Y . . . yeah?” 

“Tony Thompson.” Rudolph placed one hand on the small of Tony’s back and the other on his warm, damp cheek. “May I kiss you?”

Tony’s stomach swooped. He nodded vigorously and Rudolph yanked him forward, smashing their lips together.

“Mmmph!”

Electric shocks erupted in Tony’s chest and spread to the tips of his toes. Rudolph clutched Tony tight against him. He gripped the back of the mortal’s sweatshirt and tangled his fingers in his hair. Tony melted into the kiss and draped his arms over Rudolph’s shoulders. It was really happening. Rudolph was really kissing him. It wasn’t a dream. 

Rudolph pulled away from the kiss just far enough to study Tony’s heavy-lidded eyes.

“I love you, Tony.” He whispered, cold breath fluttering against Tony’s lips and making him weak in the knees. “Will you be mine?”

Tony nodded, drunk with happiness.

Rudolph leaned in slowly this time. He brushed his lips against Tony’s, and Tony sighed. This was heaven. _Rudolph_ was heaven. He smelled like fresh earth after rain, plus something spicy-sweet—cinnamon, perhaps. Whatever the sent was, it intoxicated Tony, and he couldn’t get enough. He tilted his head to the side and captured Rudolph’s lower lip between his own lips. The vampire’s lips were so soft and smooth. Tony was sure no human’s lips could be as smooth as Rudolph’s.

The mortal ran his fingers through Rudolph’s hair and their kiss became more frantic. Little happy sighs escaped Tony at every meeting of lips, and he was in too much bliss to be embarrassed. The only thought in his mind was Rudolph, Rudolph, Ruuudolph. 

Tony sucked on Rudolph’s lower lip, and Rudolph groaned from deep in his chest. That noise filled Tony with unexpected fire, and he gasped, giving Rudolph the perfect opportunity to claim his mortal’s open mouth hungrily. Tony moaned loudly as Rudolph’s cool tongue swirled around his own and sent shivers down his spine.

Rudolph pulled away sharply, a serious look on his face.

“Was that okay?”

“Yes. More than okay, you idiot.” Tony panted. “Now, come back here.” He pressed on the back of Rudolph’s neck. 

Rudolph grinned, grasped Tony’s waist with both hands, and flew straight up into the sky.

“Woooah!” Tony gripped Rudolph’s shoulders, his heart fluttering wildly against his ribcage. Making out with his crush and then flying was almost more adrenaline than he could handle. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall.” Rudolph reassured his mortal.

When Tony’s breathing relaxed, he closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against Rudolph’s. Happy, happy, happy. The pair turned slowly in the air like a music box.

“Kiss me.” Tony said.

Rudolph pecked Tony’s nose and he giggled. Warmth bloomed under his blushing skin. Just a tiny peck had such an effect on him. Thinking about that made his cheeks burn even more. 

Rudolph kissed Tony’s cheek, and then he kissed the soft place in front of Tony’s ear and whispered, “You look absolutely delicious when you blush.”

Tony squeaked. Rudolph growled and nipped at the mortal’s earlobe, eliciting a soft, “oh.” Once, Tony had been afraid of being bitten, but now he knew how much he liked it.

Rudolph pulled back, licked his lips, and regarded his mortal with a smirk.

“I said kiss me.” Tony grabbed Rudolph’s collar and pulled him into a searing kiss. Rudolph groaned and once again, the sound carbonated Tony’s blood. He slipped his tongue past Rudolph’s lips, with barely enough self-control to avoid the vampire’s fangs, and committed his taste to memory. Cinnamon. He tasted like cinnamon. 

Tony sucked Rudolph’s tongue into his own mouth and Rudolph whimpered, clutching his mortal closer. For a first-time kisser, Tony was pretty good at this, if he did think so himself.

Their breath became more ragged and their kisses, more feverish. Tony clawed at Rudolph’s back and breathed his vampire’s name between every meeting of lips and tongues. 

“Rudolph . . . Rudolph . . . Ruuudolph.”

“Yes, Tony?” He murmured on his mortal’s lips.

“You’re so . . . yummy.”

Tony felt Rudolph smile. How lucky he was to actually _feel_ that smile he loved so much. 

Tony pulled away to look into Rudolph’s eyes, cupping his cool cheeks. His deep, maroon irises were darker than usual. Tony blushed at the dark blue, swollen state of Rudolph’s lips, and his own lips tingled. He wondered if they would still be swollen in the morning and flushed again. Oh, well. He’d probably have to tell his parents about his vampire boyfriend soon anyway.

Tony rest his forehead against Rudolph’s, his breathing slowly returning to a normal rhythm. Boyfriend . . . Is that what Rudolph meant by, “Will you be mine”? Tony smiled. He sure hoped so.

“I should take you home.” Rudolph said. It was pretty late. Tony had lost all sense of time and space, but it had to be well past three in the morning by now, and he was, admittedly, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and especially for commenting. Your comments inspire me to write more. ;)


	4. A Whole New World

There will be another chapter after this, but until then . . . 

Here, have Tony and Rudolph singing "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin:

https://rudolph-sackville-bagg.tumblr.com/post/631804349759307776/instead-of-doing-the-voice-acting-work-im-paid

Follow the link above to listen! Below are the lyrics.

RUDOLPH:  
I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Mortal, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
Long as I am by your side

A whole new world  
A new fangtastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

TONY:  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

RUDOLPH:  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

TONY:  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world!  
(RUDOLPH: Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(RUDOLPH: Hold your breath - it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

RUDOLPH:  
A whole new world!  
(TONY: Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(TONY: Every moment, red-letter)

BOTH:  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be

RUDOLPH:  
A thrilling chase

TONY:  
A wondrous place

BOTH:  
For you and me

TONY:   
You are sooo cool!

RUDOLPH:  
Yes, it is excellent, isn't it


	5. Rudolph's POV

Rudolph scooped up Tony’s legs and cradled him in his arms. He loved holding Tony this way. It made him feel strong, protective, and possessive. This boy was his, and no one would dare try to take him from him. Tony nuzzled into the crook of Rudolph’s neck and his warm breath sent tingles down the vampire’s spine.

Rudolph flew over a sea of evergreens, relishing how the wind ruffled Tony’s hair and intensified how good he smelled. It was a mix of laundry detergent, pine-scented deodorant, and a subtle, sweet smell that Rudolph could only describe with Tony’s name. Tony. His Tony. All his.

That sweet smell was probably the mortal’s blood. Oh, stars, Tony was sure to have the most exquisite tasting blood. Rudolph imagined his mortal’s warm life flowing down his throat and swelling in his veins. He got a little dizzy and swerved to the left, nearly missing a tree branch.

“Woooah. Rudolph, are you okay?” Tony asked, clutching Rudolph’s shoulders tighter.

Rudolph blinked hard, snapping out of his fantasy.

“I’m fine.” He kissed the top of Tony’s head, and a guilty knot twisted in his stomach.

He wouldn’t bite Tony. He couldn’t. Not ever. His love deserved a life in the sun. Rudolph could not drain the pretty pink hue from Tony’s cheeks and lips. He couldn’t doom him to eternal night. No blue skies. No birds singing. No flowers in the sunlight. Rudolph held his mortal closer. Tony would have those things, even if it meant losing him someday.

The pair reached Tony’s window and Rudolph placed him seated on the windowsill. Tony smiled up at the vampire floating in front of him.

“This is the best birthday ever.”

“Your birthday!” Rudolph smacked himself in the forehead. “I almost forgot to give you your birthday present.”

Tony blushed and wiggled his feet adorably. And that smile of his. Oh, he would go to the ends of the earth for that smile.

Rudolph retrieved a palm-sized, black box from his jacket pocket. It was tied with a red ribbon attached to a little tag that read, “To Tony. Happy birthday! From Rudolph” in lavish calligraphy. He placed the box in Tony’s eager hands.

“What is it?” Tony asked, pulling on the ribbon.

“You’re about to find out.” Rudolph chuckled.

Tony lifted the lid of the box and gasped, wide-eyed. Rudolph’s chest tightened. Was the gift too much?

“It’s beauuutiful.” Tony held a glittering, ruby amulet on a delicate, silver chain. “This is really for me?”

Rudolph exhaled and nodded. The ruby spun on its chain and caught more of the moonlight, adding moon freckles to the mortal’s face.

“I’ve never had any jewelry before.” Tony said. “I’ve always been kind of jealous that girls get all the shiny stuff.”

Rudolph flew closer, held Tony’s hand, and brought it to his lips.

“A treasure for my treasure.” 

The warmth of Tony’s fingers on Rudolph’s lips was irresistible. He brought his mortal’s hand to his cheek and nuzzled against it. 

“Where did you get it?” Tony caressed the side of Rudolph’s face with his thumb. 

“It belonged to my aunt, Elizabeth. She gave it to me—it must have been over two centuries ago—because she was being hunted, and she knew she’d be found soon. They’d already staked my uncle Von.”

“Rudy, no!” The mortal’s sky-blue eyes searched Rudolph’s.

“It’s okay, Tony. It was a long time ago.” Rudolph floated just out of Tony’s reach. He hadn’t planned to tell Tony the next part of the story, but now it didn’t feel right to keep it from him.

“The amulet was a gift from my Uncle Von, as a symbol of their undying love. When my aunt gave it to me . . .” Rudolph took a shaky breath and forced himself to look into Tony’s eyes. “. . . she told me to keep it safe and, one day, give it to my soulmate.”

Tony’s mouth fell open. Panic buzzed in Rudolph’s skull. He shouldn’t have told Tony what the amulet meant. It was too much. It wasn’t fair to put that kind of pressure on him.

“And you were gonna give it to me even before you knew how I felt about you?” Tony asked. 

Icy blush bloomed in Rudolph’s cheeks. He looked away and nodded. Originally, he was just going to tell Tony that he saw the amulet and thought of him, and that was all. He couldn’t believe he’d told him everything.

“Help me put it on.” Tony undid the clasp of the necklace.

“O . . . okay.” Rudolph floated closer to Tony, staring deep in his eyes, and took the amulet from him. He clasped the chain behind his mortal’s neck, without breaking eye contact, and he could feel the pulse in Tony’s neck accelerate at his touch. Their noses were almost touching. Tony’s hot breath on Rudolph’s lips made his eyelids droop with wanting.

Tony held Rudolph’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

“Mmmm.” Both boys hummed. Rudolph’s heart, awakened only by Tony, thudded against his sternum. He raked his fingers up through Tony’s feather-soft hair.

Tony pulled away, still cradling the vampire’s cheeks, a serious expression on his angelic face.

“I love you, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg.”

Warmth erupted from deep within the vampire’s chest. Warmth. Inside him. A sensation he hadn’t felt in over three hundred years. Tony loved him. The most utterly magnificent creature in all the world, in all time, loved him. Belonged to him.

“I love you too, Tony. Oh, how I love you.”

Rudolph slid his arms behind Tony’s back and pulled him close, pressing himself against the side of the castle. They attacked each other’s mouths. There was no build-up, just frantic, desperate collisions of lips, tongues, and teeth. Neither boy bothered to stifle their little happy noises.

Tony grasped Rudolph’s hair and wrapped his legs around the vampire’s waist. Rudolph couldn’t resist the urge to fly backward, earning a surprised yell from Tony as he lost the support of the windowsill. Rudolph loved the feeling of Tony hanging on to him, needing him. He tilted his head to the side and plunged his tongue deep into Tony’s mouth.

Tony moaned and opened his mouth wider to accommodate the invasion. The vampire’s tongue was a bit too ambitious and brushed against his mortal’s tonsil, making him gag just a little. Rudolph started to pull away to make sure he was okay, but Tony held the vampire’s head firmly in place and swirled his tongue around Rudolph’s.

Tony’s taste made Rudolph delirious. He was addicted to it. The mortal tasted like . . . like _life_ , and Rudolph would never get enough. He turned the pair around and pressed Tony against the stone wall of the castle.

“Oof.”

Rudolph had to taste Tony’s neck. He wouldn’t bite him. He could control himself, but he had to get closer to that exquisite scent. He placed both hands on the stone at either side of Tony’s head. The only thing keeping Tony from plummeting a few hundred feet was his legs wrapped around Rudolph’s waist and his back pressed against the wall.

“Do you trust me?” Rudolph breathed.

“Duh.”

“I . . . I want to mark you.”

Tony flushed a delicious scarlet and Rudolph’s mouth watered. His mortal tilted his head to the side, offering his neck for Rudolph to claim.

Rudolph pounced on Tony and sucked the warm, soft flesh of his mortal’s neck into his mouth. Tony cried out and dug his fingers into the vampire’s shoulder blades. Whenever Tony gripped him like that, it drove Rudolph wild. He breathed deeply through his nose, drunk with Tony’s sweet smell and taste. So, so good. He swirled his tongue around the patch of skin in his mouth, and Tony whimpered. No one would question that Tony belonged to Rudolph. He sucked harder, in the same place, and Tony squeezed his legs around Rudolph. 

The vampire could feel Tony’s chest pounding, could feel his blood pumping under the skin in his mouth. The urge to bite was strong. The cold blood in Rudolph’s veins bubbled and venom burned in his gums. He pulled back with a pop and Tony went slack. Both boys panted. 

Rudolph gently licked the bright red hickey on Tony’s neck, and the mortal squeaked. Oh, how Rudolph loved Tony’s noises. He covered his mortal’s neck in feather-light kisses, careful to avoid the tender mark which was quickly turning from red to purple.

“I love you . . . I love you . . . I love you.” Rudolph huffed between kisses.

“Mmmm I love you too, Rudolph.”

Rudolph carried his mortal back to the windowsill. Tony unwrapped his legs from Rudolph’s waist and stood on the sill, resting his hands on the lapels of Rudolph’s jacket, a dreamy look on his face. 

“You look gorgeous wearing that amulet.”

Tony looked down at the necklace and then smiled up at Rudolph.

“Hey, Rudolph, this means you’re my boyfriend, right?”

“Oh, yes.” Rudolph tilted Tony’s chin up with one finger and kissed his boyfriend. No matter how many times his lips met Tony’s, the fire in his chest didn’t dwindle. Not even a little bit.

Tony yawned, and Rudolph kissed his nose.

“I should let you sleep.” It was easy to forget his mortal wasn’t nocturnal. Tony sighed but nodded in agreement.

“We’ll hang out again tomorrow, right?”

“Of course.” Rudolph brought Tony’s hand to his lips. Tonight was a dream come true. If he didn’t leave now, he’d never leave.

“Goodnight, mortal.”

“Goodnight, vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, for now. Stay tuned for one more extra, though.
> 
> P.s. It's possible I'll do a sequel following this timeline. Please let me know if that's something you'd be interested in.


	6. Let me be your wings

Rudolph and Tony singing "Let me be your wings" from Thumblina:

https://rudolph-sackville-bagg.tumblr.com/post/631985377310392320/let-me-be-your-wings-sung-by-rudolph

Follow the link above to listen! Below are the lyrics.

RUDOLPH:  
Give me your hand

TONY:  
Don’t drop me!

RUDOLPH:  
Just tell yourself you’re floating, like a . . . a leaf on the breeze!

TONY:  
Wooow! How am I doing this?

RUDOLPH:  
Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love (TONY: Wh . . . what?)  
Let me take you far beyond the stars (TONY: Oh . . .)

Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours (TONY: Wow)

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall (TONY: *falls* Woah! *Rudolph catches him* Oof.)

Let me be your wings (TONY: *sighs*)  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings

TONY:  
I can fly!

RUDOLPH:  
I never doubted it. Is it cool?

TONY:  
The coolest!

RUDOLPH:  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all

TONY:  
Anything at all

RUDOLPH:  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

TONY:  
You will be my wings (RUDOLPH: Let me be your wings)  
You will be my only love (RUDOLPH: Get ready for another world of wondrous things)  
Wondrous things are sure to happen

BOTH:  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings

RUDOLPH:  
Heaven isn't too far

TONY:  
Heaven is where you are

BOTH:  
Stay with me  
TONY/RUDOLPH: I’ll(And) let you(me) be my(your) wings!

TONY:  
So . . . you’re not gonna bite me?

RUDOLPH:  
Hmmm . . . Time will tell.


End file.
